ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House
The Loud House & The Casagrandes: Live!, originally was going to be called The Loud House: Really Loud Live!, and The Loud House: Live! is an upcoming musical stage show, based on the Nickelodeon show, The Loud House, and it's spin-off series, The Casagrandes. It will be produced by Feld Entertainment, under agreement with Nickelodeon. The story will center on Lincoln, Clyde, and his sisters, as they adventure around Royal Woods, and Ronnie Anne, with her family, before they all appear altogether for the finale, celebrating Christmas with the Louds, having Halloween-y fun, Luna entering a battle of the Bands, Lisa in a science lab, a tribute song to Lincoln featuring SMOOCH and the family singing about a failed road trip, the new and upgraded Fenton the Feel-Better Fox toy with an extended version of the song, and fighting as The Full House Gang in fantasy, and The Casagrandes celebrating Day of the Dead. Plot Touring Locations United States * Toyota Oakdale Theater, Wallingford, CT, 03/22/19 @ 6:30 PM * XL Center, Hartford, CT, 03/24/19 @ 6:30 PM * EagleBank Arena, Fairfax, VA, 03/25/19 @ 6:30 PM * Times Union Center, Albany, NY, 03/28/19 @ 6:30 PM * Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY: 03/30/19 @ 6:30 PM * Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY: 04/02/19 @ 6:30 PM * Prudential Center, Newark, NJ: 04/09/19 @ 6:30 PM * Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA: 04/11/19 @ 6:30 PM * Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN * Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI * Rosemont Theatre, Rosemont, IL * Fox Theatre, St Louis, MO * Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN * Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH * US Bank Arena, Cincinnati OH * Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN * State Farm Arena, Atlanta, GA * Birmingham–Jefferson Convention Complex, Birmingham, AL * Amway Center, Orlando, FL * Amalie Arena, Tampa, FL * BB&T Center, Sunrise, FL * American Airlines Arena, Miami, FL * American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX * Fort Worth Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX * Raleigh Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC * Lila Cockerell Theatre, San Antonio, TX * Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV * Dolby Theatre, Los Angeles, CA * Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA * TD Garden, Boston, MA International * Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON, Canada * Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC, Canada * Canadian Tire Centre, Ottawa, ON, Canada * Centennial Arena, Calgary, AB, Canada * BMO Centre, Halifax, NS, Canada * Shaw Performing Arts Centre, Winnipeg, MB, Canada * Riverview Arts Center, Moncton, NB, Canada * Théâtre Saint-Denis, Montreal, QB, Canada (as Bienvenue chez les Loud: Vivre!) * Arena Ciudad de México, Mexico City, DF, Mexico (as The Loud House: ¡En vivo!) * Teatro Coliseo en Buenos Aires, Argentina (as The Loud House En Vivo: Bienvenido a la Casa Loud) Songs #"The Loud House" Extended intro #"The Casagrandes" Extended intro #"The Loud House sister song" - Bobby Santiago ft the Loud sisters #"Lincoln Loud: The Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around" - Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily Loud ft SMOOCH #"That's What Christmas is All About" (Extended Version) - The Louds ft The Casagrandes and Mr Grouse #"Ms. Lola Loud's Beauty Pageant Song" - Rita Loud (during which, as soon as "these are some of her greatest moments" is sung, a screen will lower down, showing those moments) #"Crazy Rock and Roll Dream" - Luna Loud #"Greatest Rock and Roll Dream" - Luna Loud ft Chunk #"You Got Tricked!" (Extended Version) - Luna Loud #a few snippets of "ooh, Girl!" #"This Lab is Where I Belong" - Lisa Loud #"Fenton song" (Extended version) - Fenton ft Lincoln , Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa Loud #"Road Trippin' Blues" - Loud family #"Play It Loud" - Luna Loud #"Toilet Jam" - Lana Loud #"Glam Song" - Lola Loud #"Periodic Table Rap" - Lisa Loud #"Lori2Leni" - Leni, and Lori Loud #"Luan's Laugh Parade" - Luan Loud #"Song of Silence" - Lucy Loud #"Get Pumped!" - Lynn Loud #"That's Our Kinda Song" - Lynn Sr., and Rita Loud #"Best Buds" - Lincoln Loud, and Clyde McBride #"Best Thing Ever" - ??? #"What Everybody Wants" - Luna Loud #"Changing Luna" - Michelle, and Doug Rockwell #"What Have I Done?" - Luna Loud #"Play It Loud" (reprise) - Luna Loud #"Greatest of All Time" - #"The Loud House" credits song/"The Casagrandes" end theme (this, along with the intro are the songs the crowd can sing along to) Cast Actors and dancers Voices The Loud House * Asher Bishop: Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber: Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy: Leni Loud * Nika Futterman: Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli: Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco: Lynn Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin: Lola, Lana, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller: Lisa Loud * Andre Robinson: Clyde McBride * Brian Stepenak: Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley: Rita Loud The Casagrandes * Izabella Alvarez: Ronnie Anne Santiago Gallery The Loud House Really Loud Live poster.png|Poster with the former 2nd title. Trivia * This will be the 3rd Nickelodeon show to have a broadway musical live show, after SpongeBob SquarePants, with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical, and Rugrats with Rugrats: A Live Adventure. Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Broadway musicals Category:Live Tours Category:Musicals Category:Jukebox musicals